User talk:KoopaKidJr.
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IRC Camps Season One page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 22:02, November 13, 2009 Ya...but imagine how Monica would treat someone her mother hates! Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) You're probably right. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:24, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to know if I did a good job portraying Joe in the first episode. I got a couple of quotes for you. =D --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 03:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) any time.-- =D The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 03:34, November 22, 2009 (UTC) not many, of course there's still StrategistFlicting, but I don't think I caused many new conflicts, despite calling everyone freaks as soon as we started XD --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 03:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) oh, and playing as him was very enjoyable XD --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 03:41, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Two Episodes Tonight Just a reminder that at six o'clock eastern time SHARP we will be starting! Here is a link to the IRC. Remember to come as "(character name)|(team initials; SD/KA)" when you arrive. If you can't come, tell me. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'll try. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm doing the plot right now. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I think you may have put a little too much evil into it, but its okay... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but not for a couple more weeks. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey, since you played Rachel in episode six, could you please update her page for me? If not, that's okay, but then there will be an awkward whole in the page... --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! Hello, eliminated contestant. Remember, tonight is the final two night! Come to the IRC to vote for a winner. Voting will be after 6:00, but please log on anywhere from 5:00-6:30.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The new IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 Eastern Time in the usual IRC channel. Don't be late! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) We've got another epic episode of IRC Camps tonight at 5:30 eastern, so make sure to be there! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight! We'll be starting at 5:00, but look out for a time change. Also, feel free to submit challenge ideas! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) (You seem to be the new Hershell, I may as well message you :p) Hey, new IRC Camps episode tonight! 5:30 pm eastern time. If we get down around 6:00, we can even do the final four episode. (Heck, we can do as many episodes as we have time for XD). As always, if I am unable to arrive, please come back every 30 minutes, and stay in Chatango.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry this is so late notice, but IRC Camps will be TONIGHT at 5:30 pm eastern time. (Shane will be unable to be online for a week starting Thursday, and Nalyd is out of town for the weekend). If you can't come to the finale, tell me who you'd like to vote for to win, and your fill-in will be informed.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 PM eastern time! Please look at the side bar for the new link, and try to come early if you can. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30! Please remember to update your character page, and help with relationships/conflicts/friendships/alliance pages!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30 eastern time! Thanks to everyone who's been updating their character pages! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30 pm! Be there, or be square. (Or at least message me if you can't come. XD) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30! Shane won't be there, and there is a chance I'll miss it. If I'm not there at 5:30, I'll message you ASAP to tell you when we'll do the episode.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps tonight at 5:30! If you have any ideas for a challenge/episode title, please let us know! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC)